


abuse

by panic_at_the_everywhere_100



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panic_at_the_everywhere_100/pseuds/panic_at_the_everywhere_100
Summary: logan has had a secret for too long he was dating patton but patton was abusive towards him and he hid it but what happens when remus finds out what is happening and tries to save logan before it is to late
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 16





	abuse

logan felt terrible patton had hurt him much more then he usally does he had left a lot of bruises

they was going to be hard to cover up but he will try he jusy hopes no one will notice

no one will notice anyway only patton cares about him. right? 

they have been dating for a year and he started hurting him a mouth into the relationship

he loved logan he just did that to show he loved me

logan was to far in to back out now any way

patton called him a lot of mean names but he can live with it its normal. right?

patton had brusied logans ribs because they hurt he had to be carful no one noticed

he can hid this he can do this for patton he is weak but he can do this

that is until he cant keep up the act anymore and remus notices what will he say now this is not good


End file.
